The present disclosure relates to a drive transmission device and an image forming apparatus including the drive transmission device.
Image forming apparatuses such as printers and copiers typically include a plurality of rotatable members. For example, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus generally includes rotatable members such as a photosensitive drum, a development roller, and a plurality of conveyance rollers. An inkjet image forming apparatus also includes a plurality of conveyance rollers as rotatable members.
An image forming apparatus such as described above may include a drive transmission device that causes rotation of a specific group of rotatable members, among a plurality of rotatable members included in the image forming apparatus, in accordance with driving force from a single motor. In one example, an image forming apparatus includes a drive transmission device that transmits driving force from a single motor to a paper feed roller, a paper delivery roller, and a registration roller. The aforementioned drive transmission device can reverse the rotation direction of the paper delivery roller and the registration roller without reversing the rotation direction of the paper feed roller.